


Arms open wide

by Hogwarts_687



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, You have to read my first Story, but this is some fun, snamoinie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwarts_687/pseuds/Hogwarts_687
Summary: Snape and Hermionie always were always a rocky relationship. This details the story of their story.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Hermionie Granger
Kudos: 1





	Arms open wide

**Author's Note:**

> Please read our previous story, some parts of this will make no sense.
> 
> Un-beta-d
> 
> I hope you enjoy! x

“Oh Hermionie shut the hell up!” Screamed the love of her life Severus.   
“Why don’t you?!” She replied harshly   
“Because I’m older then you and you have to respect your elders.”   
“But your my bloody boyfriend!!”   
“Yeah so... ”  
“So! I have the right to speak to you how I want! If you want me to treat you as my elder” she used air quotation marks with those two words “we can bloody well break up!”  
“Well if you want to break we can!”

And less then a hour later, Hermionie walked down the drive, Severus staring after her; his black, greasy locks flowing wildly in the harsh wind, his face as stone cold as ever, betraying no emotion but on the inside he was crumbling like a rock face. 

***   
“I am soooo glad I finally got rid of that greasy haired snake of a man!”   
Hermionie walked out of the rundown, shabby old Spinners End and made her way back to Godrics Hallow. 

When she arrived Harry and Ron were already there waiting not knowing what just happened between the couple of the decade.   
“Hermionie, what’s wrong with you?” Asked Harry very, very puzzled.   
“She probably broke up, it was never going to last!” Joked Ron.   
“Well I did. I left him he was a stuck up, know-it-all snake. I’m happy with my decision and that is final!” Screamed Hermionie at Ron. Hermionie stormed out the front room, up the stairs and slammed her door shut with a loud, BANG! Ron and Harry shared a glance of utter shock as the house rattled around them.

Hermionie slumped down on her four poster bed wishing her life was over. She slowly reached into her pocket and retrieved a picture of her and Severus when they actually loved each other. Her thumb chases his jawline and down his body. It’s one of the only pictures captured where his emotions betrayed him and a smile was upon his smirk, crusty face. It was taken in his living room, she had distracted him from the fact there was a camera man there meaning he was not facing the front. He wore his usual black robe (she looked in his wardrobe- it was all he owned) and she wore a long, flowery white robe, her bushy hair below her shoulders. 

She wiped a rebellious tear from her eye and stuffed the picture underneath her bed. She stood up cleared herself and stomped back down stairs for food.   
“Oh look who it is Harry!” Laughed Ron As he almost knocked Harry out his chair, “it’s Miss-I- Don’t-Need-Nobody coming back for more attention.”   
“OH SHUT UP RON!” Screeched Hermionie   
“Why do you have to get involved with EVERYTHING?” Questioned Harry scared of what might happen next.  
“Because... because... it’s my job to umm... it’s my job to know all the gossip about people’s social life.” Fumbled Ron.   
“Is that because you don’t have one!” Mumbled Hermionie as she walked to the kitchen. And that was the end of that conversation. 

Once Hermionie had raided all the cupboards for snacks she stomped upstairs to her bedroom, and slammed the door shut! SMASH! A glass picture frame fell on to the ground shattering in to a thousand pieces.  
“Bloody hell! She is most definitely in a mood! It’s her own fault really...”   
“Oh shut your fat, greedy gob!” Interrupted Harry, “I don’t care what you think, I’m sure Hermionie doesn’t care what you think and I’m sure no one in the whole entire world cares about what you think.”   
“Geez calm down!” Says Ron, waving his arms as if Harry was on fire.   
“Ron you are so annoying! Leave me alone you stupid, ginger-haired git!”   
They both gave each other a silent ‘shut up now!’ And went back to doing there stupid boy things as Hermionie calls it. 

***   
Snape sat alone in his now empty house. “Why? Why was it me this happened to? Why couldn’t it have been Bellatrix and Umbridge who broke up?” He screamed at the wall of his old, run down home. Obviously he was upset by what had happened!   
He stood up as he was sitting down in Hermionie’s favourite chair and walked to his old,broken mantelpiece where sat a picture frame (the only one still in tact) with the exact photo Hermione had pulled out from her jacket pocket. 

He had not felt this broken since Lily died. Hermionie was his chance at love and it was blowed. His black greasy locks fell in curtains round his tear stained face. He poured himself a glass a of scotch and nursed the glass in one of his bony hands. He took a sip, considered for a moment and then drunk the whole glass.

Before he knew it he had drunk the whole bottle. Then another. He walks crookedly towards the cabinet and upon finding no more scotch he brought a bottle of whisky to his lips and drunk it one go.

In his drunken state he walked outside, fell down the stairs and drunkingly he got up and slurred to himself “OOF!”. He rubbed his temple where he had first landed when he tripped. He unsteadily made his way down the street, walking into walls, door, any solid object he passed, really, as he went. As he was walking down the street he bumped into an old lady half the size of him. The smell of alcohol filled her breath as she tipsily said ‘hiya, gorgeous!’ And before Severus could comprehend what was happing her lips were aggressively pushed against his in an act of deep lust and passion on her end. Severus was at first taken aback, but soon relaxed into the kiss and brought his tongue to her lips, she bade him entrance and their tongues danced forcefully together. Once the need for oxygen was to great, the two breathlessly broke apart and in their drunken states, walked away as if nothing happened, wiping their lips. 

Not two minutes later Severus turned down a new street; one he had never been down before. It was not long till he came across a new muggle girl. His clouded mind forced him to walk straight into her imploring purr. He smashed her into the wall, kissing like his life depended on it. She gladly leaned in and deepened the kiss till the both of them were both breathless, running fingers through each other’s hair.

He walked away after an intense ten minute kissing session with the beautiful brunette whose hair hung low below her shoulders. He turned a lit corner into yet another long street. Where some other young man, maybe thirty came wondering down the street. He wore a black t-shirt with a rainbow painted on it along with the word “Pride”. 

Somehow, Severus comprehends this and stumbles towards him. He opens his lips and this man seems to welcome this invitation and gladly embraces both him and gladly welcomes his wet lips, quickly asking for entrance, which the greasy-haired man bade him. The young man moaned in his mouth, causing Severus to deepen the kiss, only occasionally breaking to gain oxygen.

After yet another passionate ten minute kissing session the slimy haired man staggered away leaving the other young man highly confused.

Severus stumbled across the street and down a few more turns. Before he knew it, he had come across an old wizards town, not very inhabited but you could smell the magic in the air. He walked up to a lady with toad like features, dressed in pink.

She giggled lightly in a high pitched voice, “Hem Hem” and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. The smell of Alcohol filling the space between them. “I do hope my wife doesn’t hear about this!” And with that she pulled him in by the collar forcefully, their lips crushing together in a drunken haze. His stoned mind blocked his conscious thoughts as he deepened their kiss. His mind removed all existing thoughts as he nipped at her bottom lip to allow his younger access to explore her foul mouth. 

It was as if time stood still in their heated moment of passion, only parting for a gasp of air before the pair reconnected. Half way through their kids, Severus pulled away stumbling backwards and, using his inebriated idea of flirting, he spluttered “Your wife better no know,” and with a drunken wink he limped away. 

Having no clue whatsoever what he his been up to the last 3 hours of his wasted life he stumbled and fell to the ground with a drunken mindset. After what felt like hours (actually only a minute) an elderly, cat like lady came across Severus lying in the road. 

As the elderly lady shuffled closer she leaned over him, then realised who he was. Without thinking she slapped him right across his face leaving a bright red burning mark. “What the hell are you doing Severus, I expect better of you, you greasy haired, idiot. I never liked you and never wanted dear Albus Dumbledore to hire you!!!”

Before bothering to answer her her attempted to get up a snog her on the lips. But she shoved Severus away not wanting anything to do with his drunken, messed up state. “You are fairly strong for a woman of your elderly age, ain't you?” He slurred brown vomiting all over himself and everything around him, including Minerva! 

“I can’t deal with you right now. I’m taking you straight to the muggle police and you better not reveal any secrets- especially magic.”   
“Sure hunny, whatever.” He muttered uninterestedly in his intoxicated way, before he blacked out, unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave a kudos an review!


End file.
